Touching the Last Element
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Lux searches for the darkest element inside the Shadow Assassin.


_"Why do you resist? The light will betray them. Surrender to the darkness. The shade conceals our flaws."  
_

 **Touching the Last Element**

* * *

She could feel the darkness radiating off of him. It oddly smelled like spearmint but she enjoyed it. What made her want to obtain such power. Lux had mastered all the elements but one: darkness— and this is just was Kayn was. He was the epitome darkness. He dabbled, no, bathed in this evil, shadow magic. However, she came looking for this.

Lux's quest to widen her mastery over the elements brought her here. Her travels brought her to Ionia, to the temple belonging to the Order of Shadow, and to Kayn. Other mages warned her that there was nothing enticing about such an evil element. Their warnings left her mind the moment she laid eyes on Kayn. She came to him to learn. He wielded the darkness in his hand and soul. Kayn graciously appeased her thirst for knowledge when he agreed to teach her what he knew. His previous teaching only exposed her enough to get her used to seeing the shadows. It was a slow process but Lux didn't mind the alone time with the handsome young Ionian.

Her long fingernails grazed over his bare shoulder. She watched his skin rise and redden where her nails raked. It was interesting to her. How did she get so close to him? How did she get this shadow to wrap himself around her? She will admit to lusting over him as soon as she met him. He strutted around with his bare chest, muscles rippling with every move he made. His long ebony hair was soft and lively. His voice was low, gravely, and made Lux's heart stop when he spoke. But it was his eyes that attracted her. One side was a deep ocean-blue and the other was corrupted a blood-red. They say that the eyes are windows to one's soul. What did his fierce eyes say about him?

His lips on her neck made a chill crawl up her spine. A tiny moan escaped her, making him gaze at her. He seemed proud to get such a reaction out of the Demacian. Clearly, Kayn was well versed in more than just shadow magic. He leaned over again, sinking his teeth into her soft, vulnerable skin. Lux's nails dug into him, the pain and please sending different reactions in different parts of her body. Sitting in his lap, Lux tried to get close to get him to continue. His hand ran in her long, blonde hair. Yanking her back, Kayn made her look straight at him.

There were many ways to let the darkness inside you. Kayn and his mentor, Zed, let the shadows in their soul when they committed murder. Others were known to partake in the other deadly sins. Kayn gave her the choice to choose how she wanted to taint her pure soul

She chose lust...

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Kayn questioned her one last time. "Once I show you the secrets, you won't be able to unsee the evils. They will follow you... like a shadow."

"Yes," Lux nodded, accepting her fate. She raised her hand, her finger lightly touching the Darkin's corruption spreading across his face. Suddenly, his fist grabbed a handful of her dress. She tried to cover herself from what she knew was coming.

"Don't resist," He whispered before tearing her pearl-white dress off of her. He held the soft fabric between his bare fingers, admiring his own strength. Kayn tossed the rags behind him, "There should be nothing shielding you from this." His fingers traced down her now nude body, seeing goosebumps form where he had touched her. Lux's inner innocence tried to cover her breasts but Kayn caught her arm. "Would you feel more comfortable if I was like you?"

"Y-Yes."

Kayn, with one hand, untied the rope holding his pants up against his hips. He kept eye contact with the light mage as he removed his clothing. Her curiosity got the better of her and Lux glanced down at his nude body. She would be lying if she said she didn't like what she saw. Kayn continued on by pressing his face back into the crook of her neck. His tongue traced her collarbone and he lightly bit in her earlobe. He was so good at this.

"Have you... done this before?" She asked.

"Does it bother you?" He replied with another question, still kissing her throat.

"No, I'm just curious."

"Zed passed on more than just his knowledge on the black magics." Kayn whispered in Lux's ear. "Let me test his teaching." He chuckled while slipping his fingers between the light mage's legs. Lux gasped at the new sensation. She clawed onto his shoulders as he rubbed her clitoris. One finger found itself in her wet entrance, pumping in and out, and made her head crane back in pleasure.

"K-Kayn," She whimpered.

The Shadow Assassin lifted the smaller girl up, carried over to the bed, and laid her down. The sheets were soft and felt like they were washed for this occasion. He crawled in the bed with her and grabbed her ankles. Kayn pulled her legs apart, revealing her perfect pussy to him. The Ionian bent down, pressing his lips on her inner thighs. He trailed kissed down to her wet entrance. His tongue gave an experimental lick on her clitoris. Lux moaned loud, practically begging him for more. He used his lips to tease it, licking and sucking, occasionally sticking his tongue directly inside her.

"You taste so good," He hungrily groaned. Kayn pulled away to sit up. "You sure you're ready? There's no going back after I have my way with you."

"Please, go on."

Kayn obliged and immediately pushed his hard erection inside her tight hole. He wasn't gentle. He didn't care that she groaned in pain. That is how she expected the darkness to be. The Ionian let his hands wander around her body. His hands went up her hips and over the curves of her breasts. The pain was leaving after a few forceful pumps and now she was enjoying herself. Lux yanked him close to kiss him. She tasted herself on his lips.

Something was overcoming her... something dark. She opened her eyes, looking at Kayn pumping himself in and out of her. The room around them was growing darker the longer he was inside her. Lux pulled him close as the shadows began to engulf them. They crawled down the walls, over the floor, and slithered onto the bed. She didn't pull away when they ventured over her body. They ignored Kayn and went straight for her chest. As she reached her own climax, the shadows seeped into her skin. She felt something stirring inside her soul. Her vision blurred as she felt the pain from the shadows ripping her heart apart and the pleasure Kayn was inflicting on her.

His pace quickened, his groans became louder, and his grip on her hips became tighter. Kayn buried himself deep inside her and released his seed. He looked down at the now soiled mage and saw the shadows still strangling her. He watched the evil turn her eyes a deep purple and her blonde hair a haunting lilac.

"Congratulations," Kayn whispered in her ear as he removed himself from her. "The shadows have accepted you."

* * *

 _we need more Kayn/Lux in our lives._


End file.
